


2 Heartbeats Per Second

by Jclly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gyuhao, Highschool AU, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Short Story, Young Love, angst???, shy mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jclly/pseuds/Jclly
Summary: A confession on a winter's night





	2 Heartbeats Per Second

**Author's Note:**

> oh b o Y

 

_ “Mingyu?”  _

 

_ “hm?”  _

 

_ “Can you hear my heartbeat…?”  _

 

_ Mingyu nodded, “I can feel it too.” _

 

_ Centuries apart. _

 

_ - _

Minghao got out of the car with Mingyu and entered into the cool winter Seoul breeze of early December. Mingyu closed his door and went to Minghao’s side, grabbing his hand

-

“ _ Everyone please welcome our new exchange student from China, Xu Minghao” _

 

_ Minghao looked at the class with nervous eyes, “N-nice to meet you” He bowed in broken Korean. _

 

_ The class laughed...all except for one, Mingyu. _

_ - _

The pair laid in the field of snow, far from the elder’s car as they looked up at the night sky, letting go of all worries. “Hey.” Mingyu started out as he finally let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding back. “Hey.” Minghao smiled softly and scooted closer to Mingyu, his hand resting on his. The tall boy’s breath slightly hitched, yet it was a soft staccato like hitch, even though his heart pounded within the confines of his chest, he felt  _ at home.  _

 

“Why did you suddenly call me over here?” Minghao asked, breaking the dense silence.

 

“You know we’re graduating high school in spring, right?” 

 

“Yeah, crazy isn’t it?” the younger breathed and looked up at the sky, his heart suddenly beating as well.

 

“Truly.” Mingyu stated and turned his head to Minghao, “We…” he breathed.

 

“We?” Minghao queried and kept his gaze upon the unknown of the dark night’s sky.

 

“We don’t have much time left...Hao” 

 

“I know that, after this winter break we’re starting 2nd semester and th-” Mingyu shook his head and held Minghao’s wrist.

 

Mingyu bit his bottom lip and let out another breath, “No Hao, I mean,  _ us.” _

 

“That is us, is it not?”

-

 

_ 'Minghao, I’m not sure how to feel about you at the moment. Both of us are seemingly unaware of each other, perhaps we are nothing but friends bound to a classroom at opposite ends. And perhaps we will never be more than that. I want to hold your hand, i want to laugh with you, i want to joke around with you...but maybe, that will never happen. I’m stuck in the same mind and embodiment of being shy and, maybe you are too. I can’t see past this facade, and now that someone else likes you, there’s no point. There are tons of other guys out there. I am simply 1 out of many others you see each day. I am nothing special and coming to such a realization i have become more awake. In such wind and coldness i tried to keep moving on but little by little i fell behind. Like the wind carrying lost leaves to other places where they are to be lost again, i guess one could say that happened with me too. But aren't we all lost? I just….i lo.’ Mingyu trashed his letter. _

_ - _

“It is but it’s not us, us...MInghao I..” Mingyu swallowed a lump in his throat and closed his eyes tightly. Minghao sat up and looked at Mingyu, making the elder sit up as well. “I love you” he whispered. Mingyu was quite taken back, not expecting to ever hear such words slip from Minghao’s mouth, although his brain was failing to process what the younger had just said, he remained calm. “I, I love you too” 

 

Minghao hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent of soft nothingness, “I don’t mean it in a friendly way, Mingyu” he muffled. Mingyu hugged him back just as tightly and blinked back his accelerating joy, “N-Neither do I, Minghao. Will you...be my boyfriend?” 

 

He nodded and removed his head from Mingyu’s neck, “I’ve been waiting for so long, I would love to.” Mingyu leaned down and cupped Minghao’s face, Kissing him softly.

 

The elder’s heart pounded more erratically, his thoughts and stress about school far behind him. Minghao gasped gently and kissed back, both containing an equal amount of passion.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you'd like!


End file.
